Star Alexandrite
by James Of Hoenn
Summary: A story of Discrimination, mistakes, and guilt, but also a story of love and family. The rarest gem in all of Gemkind is an outcast who wishes to redeem themselves. This gem loves a single gem for her kindness which no other gem would show in the magnitude she showed. This love, however, has to withstand the test of time and loss. (this story also contains non-cannon theories)
1. Chapter 1: Guards and Guardians

The diamond embassy was quiet, the guards were making her rounds, and the three monarchs were overseeing homeworld. It seemed as though Homeworld's golden age was at its prime, thanks to a number of technological advances and a new air of harmony among the gems. but this air was going to become a smog in a mater of days. down below, in the dungeons, a sudden explosion shook the embassy. a flood of guards ran across the halls, seeing that all the gems were accounted for accept for one. they did not see any gem enter or leave the dungeons and they all stood there, confused and concerned about their safety if the captain were to find out. they did not bother to look above them, however, as a purple gem crawled along the cieling of the dungeon halls and found its way to the exit. when the gem stepped onto the ground it was greeted by a Blue Diamond guard.

"Halt! who goes there?"

The gem was obviously a novice, since no self-respecting guard would say that statement and the gem's armor and weapon were not being used properly. the purple gem stood there and stared at the guard with their face wrapped in scarves. the only thing the guard could see of the gem's face were two eyes, but instead of irises and pupils, they were glazed over with mirrors. the left was blue and the right was red. this deformity was common among gems whose gems were damaged, but this one's gems were both intact.

"What... are you?"

The purple gem did not intend to answer, but before it could, an all-too familiar voice was heard.

"Get back here you abomination!"

the gems both looked down a hall to see that the Yellow Diamond captain was charging through the halls with her headgear on. she then heaved forward and began to roll like a saw across the hall, on a collision course for the two gems. Jasper was about 100 feet away at this point. the purple gem was ready to get away, but noticed the Blue Diamond guard was paralyzed in fear, so the purple gem reached for the left side of their head where their gem was and pulled out a light blue broadsword, which the gem then angled onto the ground, making a ramp with it. jasper was about 50 feet away at this point. The gem saw Jasper getting closer and screamed in fear, worried she was going to be killed. Jasper was 10 feet away and getting closer with each passing millisecond. Suddenly the broadsword flashed a bright white and blue and widened into the shape of a tower shield which reached over the two gems and suddenly Jasper rolled on the shield and launched into the air, crashing into the wall. She struggled as her headgear was lodged into the stone and she was unable to get out. The Blue Diamond guard was shocked by what happened and stared at jasper as the captain of the Yellow Diamond Guards struggled to get her own headgear out of the stone.

"Th-thank you. What's your name-?"

when she turned around, she saw the balcony was open and the purple gem who saved her life was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Water, Ice, and Fire

The unknown purple gem managed their way to the shore of the continent. There was no sand, just hard crystalline structures that passed for ground and little else. The water, however, was a different story. It was a rose color due to Homewood's atmosphere and was the most relaxing view the gem had ever experienced. The gem gently sat down against a rock and stared out into the distance. The scarves that covered the gem's head slowly lowered off of its face and drifted in the wind gently. The gem found sanctuary there. This peace, however, was short-lived when the gem saw a blue gem walk along the beach. The purple gem immediately replaced their scarves in worry and tried not to avoid drawing attention. The gem walked onto the rose colored water and somehow stayed on the surface, which meant that her power was able to control water. The tear-drop gem on the base of her neck only confirmed this. The purple gem watched in worry, but was surprised when it saw the blue gem slowly dance. The graceful movements of her bare feet delicately grazed the surface as she began to spin her body in graceful movements. The purple gem watched in awe as the scarves slowly lowered. The blue gem then sprouted wings of blue water, which gracefully moved with her body. The purple gem stared at the blue gem's dance and slowly the gem walked toward the edge of the water. The blue gem opened her eyes and turned her head, then gasped in shock as she lost her wings and backed away. The gem was purple, tall, and had a goatee of purple hair. This was a male gem. This was never supposed to have existed in gemkind. The blue gem was scared of what he would do to her and went to run.

"wait."

The blue gem stopped, hearing a deep, but soothing voice from the male gem. She slowly turned around to face him.

"I saw you dance. It was so beautiful."

She looked around in confusion, then looked at him again and lowered her head into her shoulders a little. "Th... thanks...?"

The male gem slowly stepped onto the water, a sheet of ice forming under his feet which somehow managed to keep him afloat. "What is your name?" he asked with a gentle voice as he approached her slowly.

"L-Lapis... Lazuli..."

"Lapis... would it be okay... if I could dance with you?" the gem slowly extended his right hand, his red scarf gently reaching toward her, blowing in a different direction from the wind.

"Uh... sure...?" Lapis reached out gently and took his hand, feeling the warm scarf slowly wrap around her hand. They approached each other and his other hand soon took her hand- the blue scarf felt cold somehow- and they pulled each other close. Lapis slowly made the first motion and the male gem followed carefully. She was almost a foot below him, making this moment even stranger for her to experience. They began to move in unison, and after a few minutes Lapis soon became more comfortable with the dance. She smiled slightly and looked up at the mysterious gem, who was already smiling down at her. "Lapis... thank you... I finally feel happy... my life was terrible for so long that I forgot what it was like to be happy"

"why?" Lapis tilted her head curiously.

"Because I have been hated for being a male gem... I've been called a freak, a disgrace, a monster, an abomination. I was even locked up because of being myself."

Llapis was surprised by his story. "That's not fair. You aren't a monster. You're just different. That difference is what makes you who you are." she smiled softly as she saw that this gem as not as horrible as she expected him to be.

"But I could never be a normal gem because no gem would give me a chance."

"Then I will give you a chance."

The gem looked down to lapis and smiled, hugging her tightly in the dance. "Thank you, Lapis Lazuli."

The two danced for what seemed like an eternity. The constant sway in circles almost releasing them from reality. then suddenly the gems glowed a bright white and their forms suddenly began to mix. But before the moment would finish, lapis got away, returning to her normal self while the gem suddenly became two, both of which fell into the water.

"Oh no!" she dove in and saw that there was a blue gem and a red gem, both of which were male. The blue one gently picked up the red one and lapis grabbed the red one as well as they brought him to the shore. The red one spit out water and the water on his head began to turn into steam. "Great gob, Sapphire! We were having a wonderful time before you let us start to fuse!"

Tthe blue one gently brushed shards of frozen sea water off of his body and sighed "you and I both started to fuse, Ruby. She just wasn't ready. We should have been more patient."

They looked up at lapis who was standing there in shock. "Y-you were a fusion?"

Both of the male gems nodded in reply

"why didn't you tell me?"

The blue one stood up to show he was about a foot shorter than lapis and walked over to her. "The topic wasn't brought up. But yes, we are a fusion. I'm Star Sapphire, and this is my friend Star Ruby."

Lapis nodded slowly "so you're a fusion of male gems?"

Star Sapphire held up his hand and shook it a little "sort of. We are not a fusion like most gems. We only fused because we are better protected that way-" Star Ruby stood up and hopped on Star Sapphire's shoulder- he was only a third of Star Sapphire's height- and continued where he left off "we decided two gems were better than one. But I guess in your case one gem is plenty."

Lapis giggled a little and smiled, finding them both rather fun. "So you haven't had a proper fusion yet?"

Star Sapphire shook his head "I'm afraid not."

"Well, maybe one day I can fuse with you and you can see what it's like."

The two star gems' eyes lit up and they quickly locked hands and collided into each other to form the purple gem again. "That would be wonderful, Lapis... and I'm afraid we never had a proper introduction. My name is Star Alexandrite."

"It's nice to meet you, Star Alexandrite. But is it okay if I call you Star?"

"It's fine with me, Lapis."

Suddenly lapis smiled and hugged him, which this time caught him off guard. But he soon hugged back. For once his fusion felt like it was complete. He knew that this gem had finally allowed the two gems that created him to cooperate for her sake. She became the literal reason for his existence.


	3. Chapter 3: Legacies and Scars

This moment that the two gems spent together was short lived when they realized two gems were approaching them. One was a short, green gem with a triangle gem on her forehead, and the other was Jasper. This was the very last thing that Star Alexandrite wanted to see at this moment. "Oh, no. it's jasper again."

Star realized that Lapis said the exact same words at the exact same time as him, so he looked back to lapis. "What do you mean, Lapis?"

The blue gem lowered her head and sighed. "She keeps trying to force me into the Yellow Diamond army. I accidentally went on a rampage once when she went to lock up some innocent gems and she thinks I would be a valuable member of the military." she sat down and hugged her legs, keeping her head down. "I just don't want to fight. I don't like to fight."

Star stood up, gently placing a hand on her head as his blue scarf gently reached down and rubbed her cheek. "I do not like to fight either, Lapis. But for your sake, I will stand up and protect you."

Lapis looked up and widened her eyes in worry. "Y-you don't have to, Star. It's my problem, you don't-"

"don't worry, Lapis. This is how I wish to thank you for helping me through my troubles."

Lapis slowly smiled, but was again interrupted, this time by jasper's voice. "Well, well, well. Isn't this just sweet. The most powerful water gem and the abomination."

The green one looked up to jasper with a glare. "Jasper, remember the reason we came here. We need to capture the male gem to keep things under control-"

"he's not a threat to Yellow Diamond's plans, Period, he's not worth our time. It's Lapis who we need to recruit for the army." Jasper slowly stepped toward Lapis, but before she took a step forward she was met with Star Alexandrite standing between them, holding a red katana up to her face, almost hitting the gem on her nose. "She does not wish to join you, Jasper. You should take the hint."

Jjasper glared at him, but stepped back to protect her gem. "You can't tell me what to do, you freak. I guess I'll just have to break your gems first, then." she looked back to Peridot and held out her hand "and I know just what to use."

At that moment, Peridot handed jasper an odd staff that only appeared about two feet long and branched into two long prongs, circling a non-sentient gem in the center. Star's eyes widened at the sight of the strange device. "My destabilizer..."

"So you made this?" Jasper asked with confusion as she looked at the device.

Peridot looked at him in thought. "This device was anonymously donated years to the Blue Diamond army to contain corrupted gems. Other devices and prototypes were also donated, but we never knew what gem made these."

Jasper chuckled "and now we know. You see this, you freak of gemkind? This is your creation. And now you will join the gems that were crushed by this tool."

Star stood there in thought. He had created what was supposed to be a way to keep the peace of Homeworld but now it was used as a weapon to crush innocent gems. His legacy was one equal to his elements... Destruction.

"Star, don't let her get to you!" Star looked up again at Lapis' words. "Just because you made something like that doesn't mean you are a monster! You did what you thought was right, and that's what maters!"

Star didn't look at Lapis to avoid losing sight of Jasper, knowing that she would take any opportunity she could to attack. "Thank you, Lapis. You are right."

Jasper growled in frustration and waved the destabilizer around. "Hey! I'm still here, and I am about to crush your gems!" with that she charged at Star and thrust the destabilizer toward him, but the destabilizer was caught by two swords which Star wielded. In his right hand he held the red katana, and the right hand he held the blue broadsword. He stared at Jasper with his mirrored eyes reflecting her face right back at her and smirked a little. "Time to give you the fight you always wanted, Jasper." Star then lifted his right foot and kicked the destabilizer up in the air, which landed feet away from Peridot.

Peridot yelped and fell onto her rear. "HEY! Watch it, creep! That almost hit me!" Lapis watched in fear and concern, not enjoying the sight of combat, but knowing that it was the only answer against a gem as savage and senseless as Jasper. She just was concerned that she too would have to stand up to a gem like jasper one day. Star Alexandrite stood defensively when jasper wound up her first punch, but it was a feint, and he found himself get hit by Jasper's first punch. He stepped back and stood defensive again, making his swords block the rush of attacks that Jasper threw at him, then when Jasper went for a wind up, he immediately swung his two swords out and gave two slices on Jasper's right arm. Jasper reacted by throwing her headgear toward his right, Star Ruby ear gem, only to be met with his swords slicing through the opening in her head gear. Jasper now had two open wounds on her right arm and two large wounds on her face. "You'll pay for that one, Abomination!" She created a transparent mask from her headgear over her eyes, protecting her face from gaining anymore scars. Star's counter attacks against Jasper left him defenseless from behind, however, as he did not see Peridot slowly approaching him from behind with the destabilizer.

She thrust the destabilizer toward him. However, before it could make contact with him, she was suddenly lifted into the air by a hand that was made of the rose ocean water that they stood beside. It was lapis who manipulated the water in this way. She stood there with her hand out as if she were lifting Peridot herself. Star turned his head with a smile "Thanks, Lapis!" he then heard Jasper give a battle cry as she went to smash his Star Sapphire gem with her headgear. This move gave her action away, however, as Star immediately moved out of the way and in return swing his two swords into Jasper's left arm, the first just leaving a slice, but the second cleaved half of her left arm off. Jasper ran into the hand of water by mistake and Lapis threw the two back to the Diamond Embassy building. Star stood there and looked back to Lapis with surprise. "That was impressive, Lapis."

She looked down and smiled slightly "and... I thought it was fun… I enjoyed throwing them."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

They both laughed in celebration of their victory, but Star had a thought that ran through his mind. What did Jasper mean when she mentioned 'Yellow Diamond's plans'? What was she planning to do? This was something he would have to learn quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Spies and Traitors

Star Alexandrite left lapis alone on the beach to spend more time dancing, while he walked back toward the Diamond Embassy. He needed to answer his questions about what Yellow Diamond's plans, and he knew this was the best place to find the answer.

"Be careful star, okay?" was the last thing lapis told him before he wandered off.

He knew it was dangerous to go back when he was a prisoner for years there. He could easily be locked away again and be left without seeing Lapis for potentially the rest of his life. He might even be executed if he were captured again, and knowing Jasper's influence in the Diamond Embassy, he knew it was a likely chance. This did not stop him, however. He knew that once he figured out the information, he could use it to help Gemkind avoid a potential war. He stepped up to the building, and looked around, then took a deep breath and placed a hand on the building. He saw ice crystalize under his hand and then he did the same with his other hand. He then got his foot onto the wall of the building, freezing his feet onto the building. Star Alexandrite then began to walk up the side of the building as he searched for a point of entrance. He found the same balcony that he leapt out of from earlier. He managed his way inside to find that no Yellow Diamond guards were around.

They were completely gone.

Star wrapped his blue scarf and red scarf around his head and began to wander. The entire Diamond Embassy almost appeared abandoned. The army was mostly made of Yellow Diamond's followers, which were gems that enjoyed testing their strength like Jasper, and also like Jasper, they followed orders from Yellow Diamond to the dot. The followers of Blue Diamond and White Diamond were also guards, but while they were strong and proud warriors, they were not as vicious as Yellow Diamond's army. This was apparent in many ways, but surprisingly the Blue Diamond and White Diamond guards do not concern themselves with the dungeon, almost as if they never knew there was a dungeon. This made it easier for Star to make his way through the embassy without getting into trouble. He soon found his way to the Yellow Diamond division of the embassy. He saw a gathering that was arranged with many of Yellow Diamond's guards and head a sort of cheer from the place. he slowly walked in, his skin tone and clothing slowly changing to a type of green color so he could avoid detection as he made his way through the group of Yellow Diamond guards.

"...you are among the best and most elite gems, comrades." that voice was Jasper, he knew the voice the most since she would always taunt and harass him while he was imprisoned. "And with the Diamond Embassy splitting the power over Homeworld you are left unable to prove your dominant strength in our race! But soon this restraint will end, my fellow warriors. By the sunset tomorrow, we will start the mission our powerful leader, Yellow Diamond, has set in motion. We will begin our domination of Homeworld!"

The gathering of Yellow Diamond guards gave loud cheers, battle cries, and applause. Star Alexandrite held up a fist to pretend to cheer among the crowd as he listened closely. when he looked up, he was met with a large, towering gem that sat at the very end of the building, she was sitting on a throne in front of a window that filled the room with light, making her image covered in shadow, except for a large yellow diamond prism shape that rested in most of her chest and abdomen area. This filtered light into the room, giving most of the area of the room with an eerie yellow white. This was Yellow Diamond. This was the leader of Homeworld's military. The one who was supposed to keep the peace and protect Homeworld from any possible invasion or usurp of the embassy. She is now the one who is planning an uprising against the embassy. The union of power she swore to keep is now going to be taken over.

"And now we have the technology to accomplish this plan. Peridot will explain this." Jasper stepped aside and forced Peridot to take the stage.

She seemed a little timid about standing in front of the audience, not to mention in front of Yellow Diamond, but she soon took a breath and sighed. "you all remember the destabilizer that was donated to the embassy by an anonymous donor years ago." with that she held up the dangerous object that was able to weaken gems and potentially crush them. "this anonymous donor has also provided us with other strong weapons and has provided technological advances in Gemkind." With that said, she showed holograms of devices that Star Alexandrite had been creating for the benefit of Gemkind after he was out casted from the entire race. He watched in horror as his devices were either weaponized or used for purposes that were completely unintended. His creations to make the race a better race were now the devices about to be used in an uprising of power against Homeworld. The gem hung his head in guilt. "And now we have discovered who the inventor of these devices is."

All of the holograms suddenly turned into footage and images of Star Alexandrite. The entire room filled with the gems scoffing, booing and scolding the monitor with shameful remarks. This was another pain for star to experience. He looked up slowly and slowly realized that Yellow Diamond was staring right at him. She did not say anything, but the gems all collectively shifted their attention toward Star Alexandrite, seeing through his simple disguise.

"It's him!"

"The disgusting male gem!"

"Smash him!"

He turned and ran through the crowd, making his way to the exit. He would not be able to fight all of these gems, so he had to escape as fast as possible. Once he got out of the Yellow Diamond division, the guard gems charging after him all at once, and at the lead of this mob was Jasper, whose arm and wounds were regenerated but in a darker shade. He soon encountered the Blue Diamond guard he met before and this time he was not wearing his disguise.

"It's you!" The gem turned and saw him

"You!"

She realized the guards were after him and looked at him, and another gem joined her side. "Get out of here, we'll take care of them."

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"Zircon. And this is my sister Turquoise."

"Star Alexandrite." With that, Star ran off while Turquoise took out her twin swords and Zircon took out a battle axe. As he ran he heard something about how they were ready to take on Jasper for a long time for some reason, but he was not able to hear very much. All he could do was run and hope that they made it out alive after helping him. Or else more gems would be smashed because of his existence. All he could do was run and hope that he could help prevent the usurp from happening


	5. Chapter 5: Crystal and Metal

He ran as fast as he could, knowing that only one group of gems would listen to him in his time of need. As he ran, Lapis saw him in the distance, so she sprouted her blue water wings and flew into the air, following him. "Star, what happened?"

"Lapis, this is bad, Yellow Diamond is going to take over Homeworld!"

"What!?"

Star remained silent as he proceeded toward a temple. This temple was where the Crystal Gems resided. This was a group of gems in Homeworld that helped protect Homeworld from corrupted gems that the Yellow Diamond guards refused to show mercy toward. This was a group that he ran to once before a long time ago, and now he needs to ask for help once again. Once they got to the temple they were greeted by a fusion that was taller than Star and a shade of red-violet. "Garnet!"

The fusion turned her head and smirked a little "Star Alexandrite. What brings you back after all these years?"

"I need to talk to Rose Quartz!"

She nodded and walked inside, returning with a tall, bright red gem who was accompanies by a slightly shorter, slender white gem. The taller one was Rose Quartz, the gentle leader of the Crystal Gems and the gem beside her was her loyal servant and closest friend Pearl. "Star Alexandrite! And Lapis Lazuli! What brings you two to our temple on such a wonderful day?" Rose asked with a smile.

Pearl, however, had a different reaction. "R-Rose! Don't you know how dangerous these gems are?! Star Alexandrite is the male gem and Lapis Lazuli is a powerful weapon!"

Rose simply laughed at pearl's concern. "My Pearl, if they were so dangerous we would have been attacked by now. They came for a different reason."

Star stepped forward and stood in a respectful manner. "Rose Quartz, I just learned that Yellow Diamond is planning something terrible. She plans to usurp the Diamond Embassy and make Homeworld theirs!"

Rose Quartz's smile slowly changed to a worried frown and she looked down. "I can't believe that Yellow Diamond would plan to do something like this! She was such a loyal diamond."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but this is the truth. I need you to gather as many warriors as you can and maybe we can stop them before it's too late."

Rose nodded and turned to Pearl. "My pearl, we'd best listen to his warning. If what he says is true, then I am afraid we will have to go to war for Homeworld."

"Rose, do you really think we should trust him? He's not like us, he could be lying!"

When Pearl said that, Garnet stepped up to them and interrupted. "Star Alexandrite was my student. I trust his word."

Rose nodded in reply "if Garnet trusts him, I trust him."

Star nodded and turned around "I need to grab something. Gather as many gems who are willing to fight as you can." He then dashed away. Lapis watched him leave, but then looked back to Pearl who was glaring at her. "Pearl, you know I didn't mean to-"

"You're still dangerous, Lapis. You nearly destroyed the town and-"

"Pearl, I was trying to save a gem that Jasper was trying to capture-"

"Just go!"

Lapis frowned, sad that Pearl still hated her and turned to follow Star. Pearl looked up to Rose who simply looked down and shook her head at Pearl. "You cannot stay mad at her forever, my pearl."

"I-... I'm sorry, Rose."

Star managed his way away from the town and just on the outskirts he found the place that he established. A house he built from whatever materials he could gather. He entered the house to see that the place was left a wreck. "Great. Looks like they found it..." He stepped across the mess of failed blueprints, prototyped that were broken or useless, and other components that were destroyed or left behind. "Jasper and Peridot took everything they needed... everything I made..."

He saw something in the corner that was wrapped in a cloth and he walked toward it. Lapis suddenly flew in and looked around. "This is where you live?" she remained in flight and looked around the house.

"I traded in for a room in Yellow Diamond's dungeon." Star said in a sarcastic tone. He looked at a map of stars and planets on the wall. "Since I was out casted from the other gems, I thought I could prove my worth to Gemkind by creating new technology. New methods of keeping peace, Learning, and even exploration to make Gemkind greater. But now, everything I created is being used for destruction."

"Star, you did what you thought was right. Don't blame yourself for what's happening."

He stood at the map and stepped toward it. "Lapis, there's a planet I thought we as a kind could explore one day. 'Earth'. A planet with a species that is fragile and yet wise. I studied them through telescoped and other means for so many years and I feel as though they could teach us... Lapis, do you believe in them as I do?"

Lapis paused in thought, but then slowly smiled and nodded. "I believe in that place, star. You're right, I think we can learn a lot from them."

Hhe smiled at her response and finally grabbed the object in the corner that was wrapped in cloth. "Let's go. We need to get back to the Crystal Gems."

They stormed out of the house and managed their way back to the temple. Once they were there, they were met with a gathering of countless gems. An abundance of colorful gems that flooded the temple. Star was thoroughly impressed with the number of gems Rose was able to recruit. And speaking of Rose, he saw Rose making her way to the front of the gathering. "My dear Crystal Gems. I have called you all here today because of some unfortunate news." The crowd suddenly filled with worried sounds as the many gems wondered what Rose was talking about. "I was informed by a reliable gem that we are on the brink of an unavoidable war." she turned toward Star Alexandrite, who was escorted out to the front of the crowd by Garnet. Once Star was in front of the gathering he was greeted by the same warm welcome that the Yellow Diamond army gave to his image back in the embassy building.

But the booing, harassment, and scoffing all came to an abrupt stop once Garnet summoned her gauntlets and slammed her fists into the ground. "Listen up! All of you! Star Alexandrite is just another gem and you should all understand this! He is here to tell us what's about to happen and I will not listen to any of you respond to him in this way!"

Once Garnet was finished, Star stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Homeworld is in danger. Yellow Diamond wishes to usurp the embassy and create a perfect race of warrior gems. I ask that you all take a stand and help fight to save Homeworld. You are a large number of proud, strong gems and you can all take a stand against the Yellow Diamond army!"

the gems slowly began to cheer at the speech. Soon every gem was applauding the male gem for his words. Star Alexandrite could not believe what he was hearing. Every gem suddenly wanted to be on his side. He then turned to Rose Quartz and held out the object in the cloth. "Rose, I know it is not your nature to fight, but I ask that you lead us in this war." He removed the cloth to reveal a single-edged sword that shined the same color as Rose. "Please lead us, Rose Quartz."

Lapis watched from a distance as she saw him offer Rose the sword. Why didn't he give the same offer to her when Jasper attacked them? What is the difference between his fighting for her and his asking Rose to fight? Something just didn't add up to her. But for now, there was little time for her to question it.


	6. Chapter 6: Armies and Kindergartens

The Crystal Gems marched toward the Diamond Embassy, in the lead was Rose Quartz accompanied by Pearl and Garnet. Following them was Star Alexandrite and Lapis Lazuli, and the rest of the Crystal Gem army proceeded behind them. They stormed into the Diamond Embassy all together and charged to the Yellow Diamond division, each one ready to fight for Homeworld. When they entered, they were astonished to find that no gems were present. Even Yellow Diamond was missing.

"What is this? I was here earlier and they were all here!" Star was in both anger and confusion as he examined the room, only to find Jasper and Peridot up at the throne where Yellow Diamond should have been.

"Well, well, well. The Crystal Clauds and the male gem. Fancy meeting you here." Peridot said in a taunting manner. "If you're looking for the army, we decided to take the battle to another place." Jasper continued where Peridot left off. "Why should we destroy the planet we are trying to take over? So we decided to go a useless planet. Be sure to join us, we'll be waiting!"

The two gems stepped forward and onto a circular pad that warped them out of the room. Rose gasped and looked at star. "Where did they go?"

Star stepped to the warp pad and observed it, his mirrored eyes suddenly widened as he realized what location they went through. "Oh no. they went to the kindergarten on Earth... I wanted to visit that planet for so long, and now we might find ourselves destroying it."

Rose stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Star. The planet will not be destroyed. We will protect the planet from Yellow Diamond's army."

Before Star could respond, Garnet, Rose, and Pearl stepped onto the warp pad and activated it with their gems. They were then followed by the other Crystal Gems, leaving Lapis and Star behind. Star looked down at the floor and saw a cracked turquoise gem, which was the same Turquoise that helped protect him from the army. "Lapis, this will be a dangerous war. Are you sure you want to fight? You can always stay behind."

"I want to fight, Star. I want to help protect Homeworld."

"I'll be right next to you the entire time, Lapis. I promise."

"And I will have your back, Star."

The two gems stood on the warp pad, and just before the pad was activated, Star felt lapis take his hand. This made him filled with energy. He didn't want to be his destructive nature, but for the sake of Homeworld, and the sake of Lapis, he would not hold back. He would do it for Homeworld and now he will do it for her. They soon found themselves at their destination and stepped out to see the two crowds of gems. One side was significantly larger numbers, and was led by Rose Quartz, sword and shield in hand. The other side was incredibly smaller in numbers, led by Jasper, Peridot, and Yellow Diamond. This difference in numbers was soon changed however. Peridot sent out a small divide that proceeded into the side of the cliff, and soon there was a flood of monstrous creatures emerging from the canyon walls. Many of these creatures joined the Yellow Diamond side of the battleground. Peridot laughed a little and held out her hand "Impressive, huh, Crystal Clauds? The kindergarten gives us access to thousands of corrupted gems to join our army!"

Rose stepped forward and held up her shield. "This is your last chance, Yellow Diamond! We can avoid the deaths of innocent gems! Surrender now, and this war will be avoided!"

Yellow Diamond remained silent and held up her hand, then suddenly pointed her finger at the Crystal Gem Army. All at once, the corrupted gems and Yellow Diamond Army charged at the army, summoning their weapons and chanting their battle cries. In response, Rose held up her shield, Pearl pulled out her spear, and Garnet summoned her gauntlets. Star summoned his swords, Lapis grew her wings. And the other Crystal Gems spawned their weapons. There were loud cries of war as the battle began. Rose and Pearl were taking on Yellow Diamond, Jasper was dueling Garnet in a battle of strength, and Peridot apparently fled the epicenter of the fight in fear that she was not strong enough to fight on her own.

Star stood back-to-back with Lapis as corrupted gems began to swarm around them. Star gracefully spun his swords around them to ward off the gems, and lapis pulled in the crystal clear water from a nearby lake to use as a weapon. Their movements were unbalanced and somewhat clashing, but they soon began to learn each other's movements. They then started to move in unison, as if it were a dance. Their movements protecting each other and attacking the enemy gems. Many of the corrupted gems grew weak and retreated to their gemstones, but they were soon replaced with other corrupted gems. The creatures closed in on the duo and began to fight aggressively. Lapis turned around and grabbed Star by his shoulders, lifting him into the air and flying into the air, getting them out of range of the gems.

"Thanks, Lapis. Now, we me down near that Emerald and keep our backs safe!"

"Okay, Star!" She flew low and landed Star beside an Emerald with twin swords and he began to fight beside her. But as Lapis flew away, she suddenly found herself attacked by a corrupted gem from above. She had trouble staying in the air and screamed in shock as she found herself nose diving into the ground. Star proceeded to fight, noticing that Lapis was not in view. He assumed that Lapis needed to help other gem in need of protecting, and he proceeded to fight. Though the war was mainly for the sake of Homeworld, he kept Lapis within his mind, remembering to find her when this fight was over


	7. Chapter 7: Loss and Exile

The battle spanned for what seemed like an eternity, and the result was a nightmare in and of itself. The battlefield was abandoned, spare the three Crystal Gems and Star Alexandrite. The Crystal gems did not win, however. They were deceived and had been trapped on the Earth. Yellow Diamond, Jasper, and Peridot, along with numerous Yellow Diamond guards had snuck their way back to the warp pad in the climax of the battle. Once they escaped, the Crystal Gems went to follow them, only to find a corrupted gem destroyed it. Their only method of returning to Homeworld was destroyed and they were stranded. With their only solution being to fight, they proceeded to battle. Rose, Pearl, and Garnet were the only surviving Crystal Gems and Star Alexandrite wandered the battlefield. He searched through the gems that coated the ground like a layer of Technicolor snow. He was looking for Lapis' gem. He lost her in the heat of the battle, and was worried that she was smashed. He looked among the gems, hoping that her gem was a shattered mess on the ground. "LAPIS!" he cried out. "LAPIS LAZULI!" his cries for Lapis echoed through the canyon.

Pearl too was looking for any surviving gems, when she suddenly saw down at her foot a familiar blue, teardrop-shaped gem. She gasped and swept down to grab it. "You..." she looked around to see if any other gems saw her grab the gem. She observed the gem to see a crack down the middle that was so deep that is was almost lethal. She stood there, wondering what she should do. Pearl knew Lapis was dangerous, and she had every right to use her spear and finish the job. But what would Rose say about it? She did everything she could to make Rose love her, and if she found out that she cracked Lapis Lazuli's gem, she would most certainly lose the love Rose had for her. But she couldn't just let Lapis go free. She fought for the Crystal Gems, yes, but she was volatile and could cause serious harm if she was angered enough. Pearl's thoughts were cut off when she heard Star Alexandrite's calls for Lapis coming toward her, and in instinct, she hid the gem behind her.

"LAPIS! WHERE ARE YOU!? ANSWER ME!" Star approached and looked at Pearl. "Pearl, have you seen Lapis?"

"S-Star! n-no, I haven't... but I don't think she's been shattered. Her gem isn't anywhere in the area."

Star's mirrored eyes widened at the news. "Do you think she escaped?"

"Yes, Star. Her gem might have been damaged and she probably went away to recover."

"Thank you, Pearl. That is the news I needed to hear."

Star walked past her and pearl swung around immediately. "Where are you going, Star?" after she asked that, Garnet and Rose approached the two.

"If Lapis is out there, then I must find her. I need to find her, I promised her that I would remain by her side during the battle, and I broke it. I need to see her again to tell her how sorry I am... Pearl, if you ever find out where she is, can I trust you to inform me as soon as physically possible? It means both Homeworld and this world to me to know that she's okay."

"Star, I-... Yes, Star. I promise that I will." As Pearl said this lie she gripped the gem so hard that she was almost ready to crack even more of it with her own hand. "You have my word, Star."

Star nodded and walked up to Rose Quartz. "Rose, you fought well, and I am proud to have fought by your side, but now we are to go our separate ways. I have to find Lapis Lazuli. I know we can meet again, but for now I wish you three luck as you explore this world. This race can teach us so many things that I hope you can make the most of it."

"Yes, Star. I understand, now take care." Rose seemed slightly sad about what she had experienced, but somehow managed to keep a slight smile on her face. She knew that Star would not listen to anything she could say to change his mind, so she respected his wished to find Lapis. Instead of arguing with the gem, she stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Stay safe, Star Alexandrite, and go find Lapis." Star was caught off guard by her sudden embrace, but he gently gave a hug in return. "Thank you, Rose Quartz. I will be sure to find her. Then, and only then, will I return to join the Crystal Gems."

Star soon let go of Rose and walked over to Garnet. "I know I haven't completely finished my lessons from you, Garnet, but you've taught me everything I needed." Garnet stood there and gave a smirk to him. "I taught you to fuse, Star, but Lapis was the one who made you complete and better gem, Star. Now go find her." Star's eyes gently welled in tears and he gave a gentle punch against Garnet's shoulder. "One punch for all the ones you gave me." Garnet laughed a little and punched him back, but sent him flying into the wall of the canyon by mistake. "Now, go find your Lapis, Star."

Star stood up and turned, walking away from the gems. "I'll find you, Lapis. I will find out and I will never leave your side again. You mean everything to me,"

As Star left the field, Pearl wandered off, keeping the gem hidden from the others. "You'll be safe in here." she reached into her pearl and pulled out a blue mirror with an opening in the back. She took the gem as it began to glow, and forced it into the hole. Lapis Lazuli was conscious of her surroundings and attempted to manifest herself now that she was strong enough, but she found herself trapped in the mirror. She tried to force herself out, but the mirror clamped down on her gem, preventing her from being able to manifest. The mirror suddenly flashed images of Star Alexandrite at Pearl as Lapis was attempting to communicate with her. She also played words that Star said. "Pearl... Inform Me... Where she is." Pearl shushed the mirror and covered it as lapis made loud cries from the mirror. Lapis pleaded with Pearl to release her, but soon gave up when she realized that pearl would not let her go. When Lapis stopped, Pearl hid the mirror in her gem and returned to the other crystal gems.

Star Alexandrite wandered to the ocean of this planet and found that the water's color was a magnificent, deep blue. This blue color soothed him as his scarves around his arms and legs gently lifted up and almost tugged him toward the ocean. This blue shade resemble his beloved gem's wings and he vowed that as long as he searched for Lapis, he would remember her whenever he saw the earth's water.


	8. Chapter 8: Flesh and Gem

"Alex, I'm begging you, tell me what's wrong." The 30 year-old, redhead man said as he drove with his friend Alex down an abandoned highway. "You're always saying you're lonely, but when intake you to clubs and parties you reject every girl you come across. Why can't you just find a girl?"

"I told you, Johnny, ok not interested in just any girl. I'm looking for someone special."

Johnny laughed and hit Alex with his elbow, "there's more to it than that, Alex. You stay in your room all day, you keep all that old junk-"

"I thought I told you never to go into my room, Johnny!" Alex snapped at Johnny when he realized that he was snooping around his stuff.

"And you never even take off your headphones, bro. If there's something you need to talk about, you know I can take it."

"I doubt you can, Johnny." Alex stroked his goatee and fixed up his red scarf, letting his blue scarf hang out the window, flowing in the wind. "And why don't you take those things off? It's summer, for crying out loud!"

Alex glared at Johnny, his reflective eyes allowed Johnny to see himself like a mirror. 'They're just cataracts' Alex would say, but every time Johnny would try to get him to an eye doctor, Alex refused.

"Sorry, man. I forgot you were so possessive of them."

"It's fine, Johnny… How much longer until we get to this 'Beach City?'"

"It'll take us about a day and a half by car. Luckily I know a guy who can take day by boat to get us there-" Suddenly Johnny slammed on the breaks and moved to the side of the road. Alex's headphones flew off of his head as he felt the seat belt strangle him.

"What was that for?!"

"LOOK!" Johnny was already out of the car and was looking over the ocean… It was going away. It was like the ocean was slowly emptying, and it wasn't coming back any time soon. Alex ran outside and went to the edge of the rail of the highway. "Lapis… It's her! She's alive!" He said with a gasp. Johnny looked at him, about to ask who he was talking about, but was greeted by the side of Alex's head, his right ear was instead a star ruby gemstone. "What the heck is that, Alex?!"

He only stood there with a smile, tears welling his mirrored eyes. His skin slowly turned to a shade of purple and he turned to Johnny, to reveal his other ear was, instead, a star sapphire. "Johnny, it's time I came clean. My name isn't Alex."

"My name is Star Alexandrite. And I come from a race that far surpasses that of yours. A race of powerful entities, in Ancient Greece and Egypt, we were even considered your gods- or, in the case of my race, goddesses- at some points. Brings of pure energy tapped from..." he tapped his left star sapphire gem gently "...alien gemstones."

Johnny stepped back a little in fear, "s-so you're telling me that blog kid from Beach City isn't just making stuff up?!"

"I'm afraid not, old friend. We fought in a battle on your planet for the sake of both our worlds, and as a result, some of us were left behind. One of them being a gem I fell in love with. She disappeared off of the radar after the war and I was informed that she may have still been on this planet."

"Wait- how old are you?" Star chuckled and placed a hand on his forehead, "I lost track of the centuries, by now. But I've been through the dark ages, Middle Ages, Chinese Dynasties and countless wars… I think the earliest year I recall experiencing here on earth was the age of the samurai… So more than 12 centuries to give an idea." Johnny stepped back again in shock, ready to run, but Star's two scarves reached out from his arms, unraveling down to the torso and grabbed Johnny by the shoulders gently. "It's okay, Johnny. I've known you for 15 years, I'm not going to hurt you."

Johnny felt one scarf warm up his shoulder, while the other chilled it. "So you're an ancient alien that has been walking among us for hundreds of years?"

"Pretty much. In fact, I was quite curious about your race since the beginning. I began to study you from a distance and slowly became one of you. Remember when I accidentally cut my leg and accidentally fell off your roof a year ago?"

"Yeah. You were in such pain that I had to take care of the chore myself."

"We Gems are not supposed to feel pain like that. I've grown to learn your emotions, your wisdom, your adaptability and resourcefulness, and even your ability to feel pain." He said as he looked down at his hands, his own scarves gently wrapped around them, "I became almost human myself."

"So… you're from a race of powerful people and some of you are still among us…?"

Star laughed and looked at Johnny. "I've known you for fifteen years, Johnny, and this is the first time I've ever seen you unnerved."

"MY ROOM MATE'S AN ALIEN! Of course I'm 'unnerved'!"

"I'll tell you more on the ride to the city, alright?" He got back into the car and signaled for him to get in the car, Johnny compiled and started driving full speed down the highway. "Without the boat, it will take another half a day to get there."

"Just drop me at the city limit. I can walk the rest of the way."

"Are you gonna be moving there?"

"Maybe. If I don't come back in a month, you can keep my stuff… I'm coming, Lapis…" Star said as he looked out of the window to the empty space where the ocean was supposed to be.

"Who's this Lapis you're talking about?"

"Remember how you would try to hook me up with a girl at those parties and clubs?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about it."

"Lapis was my first love. Back on my planet, I was the only male among us, which left me completely out casted. I found little reason to go on after all of the other gems would avoid or attack me… Then I met Lapis, and she made me feel like a new gem. She comforted me when no other gem would consider me a deviant against Gem kind."

Johnny laughed "You probably saw that here on earth it's almost the opposite."

Star glared at Johnny for that remark. He respected the females of earth and never appreciated those remarks from Johnny. "Just keep driving."

Johnny continued driving as Star looked outside. "She was beautiful beyond measure, she was kind to no extent, and powerful enough to control the very ocean. I lost her after the war and looked everywhere on the map to find her."

"So SHE'S the reason the ocean is missing?!"

"Maybe. I don't know why she would do this, but the answer might come once we reach Beach City."

"Then let's get going, Alex! You have a bachelor's life to lose!"

Star remained silent as Johnny kept driving. He said nothing else as his scarves reached out of the window, flying against the wind and reaching for the ocean. They missed her… He missed her… And now he was closer to finding her than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship and Betrayal

Star Alexandrite walked into Beach City and toward the beach. He left Johnny miles away from the city limit after he made remarks about Lapis that he did not approve of.

"Alex, I'm telling you, she almost destroyed life on this planet by stealing the ocean. She might have changed since you last saw her."

"Johnny, you don't know her like I do. She was just desperate! She probably wanted to go back to Homeworld! Look, she put the water back, she didn't destroy anything!"

"I'm just warning you. People change. She might not be the person you remember. Heck, she might have forgotten all about you. You never know. She may have become a killer for all you-"

"PULL THIS CAR OVER."

That was the last he would ever see of Johnny. He felt bad for leaving him so suddenly, but he did not want to hear him talk about Lapis like that to him. The chance was completely possible, even if it hurt him to admit it. Lapis might have changed in the time that passed. After all, Star changed significantly in the time that has passed. But was it possible that Lapis would forget him? Even if she did, could she share the same level of emotion that he had adapted to through his exposure to humanity? Those questions were constantly feuding within him. Unfortunately all he could do was conceal those thoughts inside of him as he continued the search for her. And now the search brought him to this city. As he walked along Beach City he kept his disguise on to avoid suspicion until he reached the beach. He abandoned the disguise there when he saw the temple on the side of the bluff. It was strangely familiar to him when he saw the temple, as he began to recognize the architecture. This was of gem origins. He stood there, staring at the temple in awe as memories of Homeworld began to return to him.

But he did not realize that the he was being watched by a child along the beach. The child approached Star and his curly hair and bright eyes were more noticeable. He looked up to Star and gently tugged on star's sleeve. Star immediately looked down at the child and observed him. "Yes?"

"Uh… who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Oh, I'm Steven Universe. I'm one of the Crystal Gems-"

Star burst out laughing and fell to his knees in hysterics. "That's a good one, kid," he said between laughs as he sat down on the sand and continued to laugh.

"Hey… Stop it, don't laugh, I AM a Crystal gem! Look!" He pulled up his shirt to reveal the rose quartz gem that was in his belly button. When Star pulled himself together he looked up to see the gem and gasp, "Rose!" He sprung up and placed his hands around the gem. "How did this happen? What did she-?"

He was interrupted by the sound of a familiar gem. "Steven!" He looked over to see Pearl running toward them. "What are you doing? I thought you were- STAR ALEXANDRITE?!"

Star looked over and stood up, looking at Pearl with a small smirk. "It's been a while, Pearl. It's good to see you're still here."

Steven looked at Pearl and then back at Star. "You two know each other?!" Star chuckled and looked down at him, "we fought together during the Gem War. She stayed beside Rose most of the time though." As star said that, Steven noticed the mirrored glaze over his eyes. "Woah, your eyes, they look like L-" before he could finish, Pearl intentionally interrupted him, "S-so where were you since you've been gone?" Star looked at Pearl and chuckled again. "Everywhere."

Before he could finish, he saw two gems approaching him, one of which was Garnet. "Star! Looks like you finally made your way here!" Star smiled and turned to Garnet, bowing. "It is good to see you again, sensei."

"Sen-who?"

"It is a term from a foreign country for a highly respected teacher or master." Garnet laughed a little. "You've learned a lot from this planet, my student." The shorter, purple gem approached, "who's the dude? And why does he have gems on our ears like us?" Garnet turned to her and stuck her hand out toward Star. "Amethyst, this is Star Alexandrite. A fusion of the only two male gems in existence. He was my student back in Homeworld, and he fought with us in the war."

"COOL! The name's Amethyst, and I was a late edition to the Crystal Gems." She stuck out her hand and gave a grin, "What brings you to this place?"

Star smiled and shook her hand, "I was looking for La-"

"STAR! I forgot to introduce him to you!" Pearl interrupted again, "this is Steven Universe, and he is Rose's daughter."

Star looked down at Steven and smiled, reaching for his hand. "So Rose tried one of the human novelties as well… It's a pleasure to meet you, Steven." Steven chuckled and shook his hand, feeling the warm red scarf wrap around his hand. "It's nice to meet you, star! We just came back from a-"

"STAR! I should show you around the temple!"

Star looked at Pearl, questioning her strange interruptions. "It would be nice to get some rest after walking all this time. I'll take you up on that- OW!" He realized that he stepped on a shard of something and reached down to check it. The other gems were too confused about his sudden pulse of pain to look down. "What is this…? A mirror?" He picked up the blue mirror and observed it. He saw the indentation on the back of the mirror and gasped. "Lapis…"

Steven walked over and pointed to it, "Pearl gave me this mirror to use. She said it was supposed to show the gem war, but it turned out to have a gem called Lapis Lazuli in it." As soon as Lapis' name was mentioned, Star's mirrored eyes widened and watered a little. "Lapis… Was imprisoned…?! PEARL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He screamed in anger as he extended his arm to Pearl, his scarves angrily reaching toward her.

"S-Star, it's not what you think!" She was about to make up an excuse, but when she looked at Garnet, Garnet just stood there and shook her head. "It's time you told him the truth, Pearl." She sighed and looked down. "After the battle, I found her gem on the ground. It was cracked. I put it in the mirror for safekeeping."

"Y-you trapped her in the mirror…?! Pearl… I asked you to help me find her, I TRUSTED YOU!" His skin turned red with rage and he drew his two swords, the blue broadsword emitted a frost that turned the air around it into ice crystals that fell to the ground, and the red katana ignited with a fiery aura. The three gems summoned their weapons, Pearl held her spear in a defensive position, Amethyst tore out her whip and held it behind her, and Garnet formed her gauntlets, holding them low. Garnet got in front of Pearl and held out her hands. "Star, she didn't mean to anger you, she did what she thought was right!" He didn't listen to Garnet's words as he lunged forward in a blind fury. Garnet caught the broadsword that swung toward her, but was smashed away with the back of the katana. "Sensei, do not interfere!"

He turned to be greeted with Amethyst's whip as it wrapped around his hands, keeping him tied. "Ha! You're not going anywhere, you brute!" She was mistaken however, when she was swung around by her own whip. Star used her own weapon against her as he threw her into Garnet. Being called 'brute' only began to fuel his anger when the memories of the words he was attacked with in Homeworld began to flood back to him. He turned to Pearl and growled as he stepped forward, raising his swords.

Pearl recoiled in fear as she held up her spear in a defensive position. Steven suddenly ran between the two gems and threw his arms out.

"Steven, what are you doing?!" Pearl asked as she looked scared for him.

Star glared at Steven, but when he looked into his eyes he suddenly remembered Rose Quartz. She was one of the gems he respected the most, but now he was holding his swords against her. How disappointed would Rose be? How disappointed would Lapis be? She believed that he was more than the brute that he was said to be, but now he was becoming exactly what he was trying not to be. His eyes filled with tears as he slowly lowered his swords. Once they hit the ground, the katana turning the sand around it into ice, and the broadsword freezing the sand around it, he dropped to his knees and sobbed in his hands. "'Freak… Abomination… Monster…' The gems of Homeworld were right… I am a monster…"


	10. Chapter 10: Return to Homeworld

Star sat in the temple, staring down at the cup of tea that Pearl had prepared for him. he knew that gems have no need to eat or drink, but like most humans, it brought him comfort in his stressful moment. he held the mug close to him and stared into the beverage. Steven stared at him, curiously. "So how do you know Lapis?" He finally asked, breaking the silence that filled the room. Star sat there in thought at the question before taking a sip of the tea- a sight which only made Pearl cringe in disgust- and gently set the mug down. "She was my friend back on Homeworld. Back then, i was an outlaw due to my being a male gem. i was locked up by Jasper, but i escaped. I met Lapis by the water, and it was there that she helped myself accept my difference and allowed myself to become a better gem."

"Woah, that's so sweet!"

Star smiled slightly at Steven's comment. "She stood beside me when i warned the Crystal Gems about the war, she fought beside me in the battles, and she was the only other gem that shared my belief that this planet could teach Gemkind something."

Steven cocked his head and looked at star with concern. "She said that?"

"Yes, Steven. why do you ask?"

"Because when i saw her she said that she never believed in this planet. she just wanted to go home."

Star almost dropped his mug at the words, but Garnet reacted and caught it before i hit the floor. "She-... she gave up on earth...?"

Garnet sat beside Star and placed her hand on his back. "Star, i'm sure that she has her reasons for saying that. you can't just assume that she forgot about you. Deep down, you know she's still looking for you."

Star stuffed his face into his hands and held back the urge to cry. "Sensei, it's still possible. she might have forgotten all about me because i lost her in the war."

Steven walked over and tried to hug Star in hopes of being comforting. Star soon pulled himself together and gently hugged Steven back. "You make your mother proud, Steven."

The two smiled at each other, and Star gently sat back, looking out to the ocean. He thought about everything that he was told in the past few minutes. while little of it made sense to him, he still understood some of what he was told, and he knew that time may have taken its toll on the gem he had grown to love. he already saw the changes that effected the crystal gems, and he understood the changes that he himself experienced. so it was possible that Lapis was not the same gem he knew. this did not change his need to find her.

"Where is Lapis, now?" he asked with a serious face as he looked back at Steven, his mirrored eyes allowing Steven to see his own reflection.

"She went back to Homeworld. Back home where she wanted to go." He said, worried that this meant that Star was leaving already.

"Then that's where i'll look." Star stood up, but his arm was suddenly grabbed by Garnet, as she pulled him back down to his seat. "Star, i don't know where you've been the last few centuries, but Earth has no way back to Homeworld. the warp pads are not functional and there is no rocket powerful enough to cover the distance. we're stuck here."

"She found a way. We can find a way, too."

Pearl stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, weighing him down. "Star, you know that's not possible with Earth technology. You're better off staying here and giving up."

Star looked down at the floor and thought. "i can't let go, Pearl, i lost Lapis."

"you haven't even known her that long on Homeworld. why would you 'love' her for this long?"

Star looked up at pearl, "Because she made me feel like a real gem!"

the house went silent again and the Crystal Gems all stared at him. Amethyst scratched her head in confusion, "What do you mean by that, Star?"

Star opened his mouth, but all that could escape was a crack of his voice, followed by a waterfall of tears, as his head fell into his hands. Garnet gently pat his back and then looked up at Amethyst. "Back on Homeworld, he was the only gem that took on the form of a male. And because of that, every gem that saw him would harass him, outcast him, and even try to destroy him."

"Woah, G, that sounds intense..."

"Why would they do that?" Steven asked.

Pearl stood up and walked to the window, wishing to avoid eye contact with steven. "Because we didn't think he was a true gem. we thought of him as an abomination to our kind."

"P-Pearl? you did that to him, too?"

"once... a long time ago... Rose was so disappointed In me."

"a-and you, Garnet?"

Garnet nodded gently. "Yes, before i took him in as my student. we didn't know any better at the time, Steven."

Amethyst walked over and tugged on Star's blue scarf, which moved one of his hands away. "So what made Lapis so special?"

Star wiped his eyes with his red scarf and took a deep breath. "She made me feel unique. She didn't try to attack me or hurt me. and we danced together. in return i protected her from Jasper and stood beside her in the war."

"Awe!" Amethyst elbowed him with a smirk. "Well, i think you should go find her."

Steven stood up and stood on the other side of him. "I think so too. She might be looking for you, Star!"

Star smiled at the two and placed his hands on them. "Thank you, Steven and Amethyst." He stood up and ignored Garnet's attempt to pull him back. He walked out to the beach, but was interrupted by Pearl and Garnet who ran up to him.

"Star! You know you can't get to Homeworld."

"Pearl is right, you're wasting your time."

Star stood at the edge of the sand and stared out to the ocean. he looked to his left to see a sea Turtle that was crawling past him in the sand. it was far out of the usual nesting season, but this turtle was still digging her nest. "I don't care. I'll find a way. Don't stop me, because you know what i'm capable of."

Pearl stepped forward, despite his warning, but Garnet grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Garnet-"

"Let him find a way, Pearl."

They watched as Star walked forward, running into the water. Ice formed in his path and melted as he ran over it, destroying the path as he ran. Amethyst sat beside the turtle, poking her, as Steven went to join the other two. "Do you think we'll see him again, Garnet?"

"We'll have to wait and see, Steven."

Star proceeded for hundreds of miles, crossing the ocean with incredible speed. He ran past the land and returned to the canyons where the first battle took place. he looked through the kindergarten, knowing that the answer was somewhere there. He walked past the cracked and shattered gemstones that remained and eventually came across a small, mint green sphere that walked on four glass-like legs. A flask robonoid. it was examining the ruins, and it was also his ticket out.

Star avoided the device so he wouldn't be seen, and prepared to pounce. He watched as the robonoid soon used the legs as a helicopter, and began to launch itself into space. star then pounced, grabbing onto the robonoid's body with his scarves wrapped around it to keep himself secured. The sphere struggled, but then kicked into overdrive, towing itself and star into the air. The device soon left the atmosphere and began to eject a stream of liquid from its body, using it as a rocket propulsion. star could not avoid the slime, but this still did not impair the flight so he had to endure this through the trip. it would take a while, but he would find his way to Homeworld this way. He was going to find Lapis so he could make things up to her...

if she remembered him, that is.


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Earth

The temple was quiet, the Crystal Gems had finally had a moment of silence in days and were all inside. but this silence was soon ended when a sonic boom sounded. Steven ran outside just in time to see something falling from the sky. As it approached, he heard it screaming as it crash landed into the ocean. Steven went to step forward, but was scared backwards as something landed in front of him. He soon found that the object was a gem destabilizer, similar to the one that jasper used before. He looked up and saw a familiar figure crawl out of the ocean and gasped. "Star! You're back!" his celebration was short lived, however, as he heard Star Alexandrite scream in horrible pain, and struggle with his own body.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU'RE GIVING UP! and what do you suggest, Einstein? HOW ABOUT YOU TRY-? We can't. THEN MAYBE I CAN! ALONE! Wait! NO!" His head began to tear apart, but was suddenly collided back together, as Star screamed in pain again. "H-Help... me...!" He looked up to the destabilizer and reached for it. at that moment,

Pearl stepped out of the house to see Star and Steven. "Star!?" She saw Star grab the destabilizer and gasped, dashing to Steven and covering his eyes. Steven struggled, but Pearl kept his eyes covered. Steven was unable to see as star took the destabilizer and stabbed himself with it. He screamed in blood-curdling scream and his body was covered with neon yellow cracks. His entire body was painfully torn in two and slowly the parts became the two separate gems that made him. they then retreated to their gems. Pearl then let Steven go and walked over to the two star gems. She reached out her hands, ready to bubble them, but Steven ran up and grabbed them first. "No, Pearl, don't! We need to know what happened to him!"

Pearl nodded silently and they brought the gems inside. Steven stared at the gems for a while, mesmerized by the two stars inside the gems, while Pearl explained what happened to Peridot, Amethyst, and Garnet. Peridot growled, "So this is the clod that started this all." She went toward the gems, but was met with Garnet who just lifted her off of her feet and made her struggle. "Let me go, you fusion! i want to give him a pice of my mind!"

Suddenly Star Ruby formed his body and drew his fire katana, lunging at Peridot. "that goes double for me!" He yelled as he attacked Peridot, but before he could land the first blow, Star Sapphire appeared and grabbed him, holding him up as well. "I apologize for this, he is just having a bad time. we both are."

Steven walked up, looking up at the two. "What happened?"

Star Sapphire sighed and looked at Steven, "We went to Homeworld, but were too late. Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot had already returned here. we were confronted by numerous Homeworld gems and were stuck fighting them off for days on end."

Pearl looked at him with surprise, "There were more gems in Homeworld?"

"Yellow Diamond's minions. Corrupted and shard hungry. Even cluster gems. We eventually retreated, and drifted in space for some time... we got into an argument and attempted to de-fuse several times... it was painful."

Garnet thought for a second, then came up for a reason. "You both can feel pain, and fusion involves combining your molecules into one body. that must be why you had trouble separating."

Star Sapphire nodded, "Ruby here is afraid that i think Lapis has given up on us and joined Yellow Diamond. i tried to tell him otherwise, but he's not listening to me."

Star Ruby growled and flailed his fire katana around. "LET ME GO!"

"Ruby, listen to me, the possibility is still there, don't raise your expectations too high!"

"YOU DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!"

"No, I do!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Steven and Garnet both said at the same time. Every gem, including peridot and Star Ruby both silently stared at the two in shock.

Steven spoke first. "You two shouldn't be fighting, you two are friends!"

Garnet nodded and set down Peridot as she continued, "You two can't disagree on something you don't know anything about. Now if i were the two of you, i would get along and try to focus on the situation at hand."

The two star gems looked at each other and nodded.

"Sensei is right." Star Sapphire said as he nodded at Star Ruby.

Star Ruby nodded and sighed. "Lapis is here on earth, somewhere, and we need to find her!"

The two smirked at each other as Star Ruby was set down and the two quickly linked arms and charged into each other.

Star Alexandrite fused quickly as he looked at his hands and scarves, observing them. "no pain... no struggle... our care for lapis makes our fusion stable..."

Steven smiled and walked over to him. "Is Lapis like your girlfriend or something?"

Star gasped a little at the thought. he learned about human relationships in the time he spent on earth, even though he never actually was in one of his own. He always adored Lapis, and he considered trying to ask her to be with him in a human relationship, but one problem persisted. Did she remember him? Is she still the gem he met on Homeworld? "I... I wish it were true, Steven." he said as he walked to the edge of the balcony and held out his arm. his red scarf extending from it as far as physically possible as it waved in an imaginary breeze. "i don't know if she'll accept me anymore. and if she doesn't, i will have to accept reality. I will be like a Pearl guard to her."

When Pearl heard that last sentence, she smiled slightly. no other gem related to her in this way. Like her love for Rose Quartz, he loved Lapis to the point of being a Pearl guard toward her. Pearl's eyes were finally opened toward him. All along she saw him as a freak, but now she saw him as both a warrior and a companion.

She stood up and walked over to him with a small smile as she began ti sing. "you'd do it for her." Star turned to her in confusion as she continued. "And you will do it again." She walked up to him, seeing he was almost a foot taller than her, and she rested her hand on his shoulder. "You'll do it for her, and when you find her, she'll do it for him."

Star smiled slowly and nodded. "Thank you, Pearl. this is the first time you've seen me as an actual gem. "he turned to the ocean and thought for a second. "Tell me what happened to her."


	12. Chapter 12: Mariana and Malachite

"So Jasper forced Lapis to fuse with her?" Star said as a slight air of jealousy caused his scarves to flare slightly. He wanted to fuse with her once back in Homeworld, but since then he never saw her again. "and now this fusion 'malachite' is trapped at the base of the ocean?" Steven nodded as he and garnet sat beside him in the sand. they expected him to have an outrage from this, but were shocked to find that he was not going berserk after hearing the news. "Where have you searched for her?"

Garnet glanced to him, "Every explored region of the ocean."

Star stood up with a small smirk. "You just told me where she is."

Steven looked at him with a confused look. "We have? Where?!"

Star slowly began to walk forward. "I'm going to find her. i won't come back until she's here with us."

Garnet got up and grabbed his arm. "Star, this is insane, you cannot just go stand up against Malachite!"

"Garnet's right, Star!"

"At least... Not without backup."

"Garnet?!" Steven was shocked by her follow-up.

"malachite is a monstrous fusion, but with the two of us, she can't fight us off."

Star turned to her with a smile. It was incredible how much care the crystal gems would show him, and he was honored to fight beside his teacher once again. "Thank you, Sensei. now let's go. we have a lot of distance to cover."

Star turned and took a step into the water. he felt the cold embrace of the water around his bare foot as if it was welcoming him like an old friend. He continued to walk in, as the water slowly took him in. The water always made him feel at ease, and now he was embraced by it at all sides. as they caught a current, it felt as though Lapis was the water and was eagerly bringing her to his destination.

Hours passed as the two fusion gems managed their way west. Silence was between them, not in hostility or any negative reason, but only because they had little to talk about. then they reached their destination. in the distant pacific ocean, they made their way to a place where no human had ever set foot and lived to tell the tale. the Mariana Trench. no warmth, no sounds, and no light- save Star Alexandrite's flame within a bubble in his hand. As they looked around and walked through the soft sand, eroded by the sheer pressure of the water above it, they saw nothing but the rare marine life bones, human vessels, and occasional boulder from the weakened walls of the trench. it was amazing to see the walls loom over them, and yet somehow stand up to the weight of what bore down on them.

Star and garnet walked the length of the trench, and soon heard something. A noise of some sort. As they approached, they soon were able to find what it was. A voice. the only other living thing that roamed this barren land. When they walked closer, they could begin to hear what the voice was saying.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! No, you were going to hurt Steven, you deserve this! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE INTERFERED!" As Star and Garnet approached the sounds, they found themselves facing a large hand that could easily grab both of them in one swipe. it was in a strange position as it if were being used as a foot.

"Malachite." Garnet said as she confirmed Star's theory about who it was. he saw the gem slowly stand up and he could see the back of the gem. his mirrored eyes widened as he saw the ever-so familiar gem that was placed between the shoulders of this gem.

"Lapis." Star said with concern as he saw the gem slowly turn around.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" The gem said as she turned her head and revealed the small jasper gem fixed on her nose. "LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE GUESTS, LAZULI." The gem said with a rather eerie grin. the gem had four eyes, the lower pair had a glare that could cut through iron, but the upper pair appeared softer and more pleading. The fusion's face suddenly dropped into a sort of scared image, the lower eyes were filled with surprise, as the upper eyes filled with the hatred. "Who are they?!" The face changed back to its original image. "MALACHITE'S FIRST VICTIMS." she turned and swung a fist toward the two, with a punch that could shatter a rock with ease. Garnet went to dodge, but saw that Star was not moving at all. he was paralyzed with both fear and shock.

Garnet grabbed him by the scarves and threw him in another direction before dodging the attack herself, Star soon snapped out of his shock and reached into his sleeve. "Garnet! Use this!" He said as he pulled out a divide and threw it to garnet.

Malachite turned to him with the eerie grin. "TIME TO REPAY YOU FOR THE SCARS, ABOMINATION." She said as she began to swing another fist at Star. Star went to dodge, but found himself cornered against the trench wall. But before he could feel the bone shattering punch that would easily crush both of his gems in one swing, the punch froze and pulled away as the gem screamed in pain. Garnet used the gem destabilizer that star brought along and forced it into malachite's side that was not guarded. Star watched in horror as he saw the pain that malachite felt. gems do not normally feel pain, so this was a horrible sight to see. Malachite was an innocent gem that was caught between Lapis and Jasper's fight.

He saw the face of the gem as her body slowly crumbled. it was not jasper or lapis in this face. this was Malachite herself looking into his eyes. He saw her lips move slowly as the gems separated from the body. "Thank... you..." Malachite said quietly to him. Her torment was unbearable, and he knew that this was the best thing to do to help the innocent fusion.

Star watched as the two gems slowly fell to the floor, and he began to swim to the lapis gem. "It's okay, lapis. i won't let her hurt you anymore."

He reached out and almost felt the gem against his fingers, but was interrupted by a battle cry as he was punched with enough force to send him flying into the wall. Jasper re-formed her body in an incredible amount of time and was attacking Star. "You should be dead!" Jasper screamed as she grabbed him by the scarves and pulled him close, giving him a headbutt in the head with her headgear. Star yelped in pain as he felt his head throb.

The fusion problem was over, but now began the real fight.


	13. Chapter 12- Alternate: Shards

"So Jasper forced her to fuse with her?" Star said as a slight air of jealousy caused his scarves to flare slightly. He wanted to fuse with her once back in Homeworld, but since then he never saw her again. "and now this fusion 'malachite' is trapped at the base of the ocean?" Steven nodded as he and garnet sat beside him in the sand. they expected him to have an outrage from this, but were shocked to find that he was not going berserk.

"Where have you searched for her?"

Garnet glanced to him, "Every explored region of the ocean."

Star stood up with a small smirk. "You just told me where she is."

Steven looked at him with a confused look. "We have? Where?!"

Star slowly began to walk forward. "I'm going to find her. i won't come back until she's here with us."

Garnet got up and grabbed his arm. "Star, this is insane, you cannot just go stand up against Malachite!"

"Garnet's right, Star!"

"At least... Not without backup."

"Garnet?!" Steven was shocked by her follow-up.

"malachite is a monstrous fusion, but with the two of us, she can't fight us off." Star turned to her with a smile. It was incredible how much care the crystal gems would show him, and he was honored to fight beside his teacher once again. "Thank you, Sensei. now let's go. we have a lot of distance to cover."

Star turned but saw a figure starting to rise from the water. Star was overjoyed, expecting that it was lapis, but suddenly he felt his heart sink when the figure approached. it was the all-too familiar gem, Jasper. She stepped out of the water with her fists clenched as she glanced up. her eyes were burning with insanity and her smile was more warped and jagged than ever. "Well, Well, Well. Gemkind's abomination."

Jasper held out her hand and revealed what was in it. "Looking for someone?" She dropped the broken shards of the lazuli gem into the sand and stomped on it with the force of her pure urge for vengeance. "You have no idea how much trouble that lazuli put me through. Now you're next, you abomination."

The male gem's mirrored eyes welled up with tears as his fists tensed up. His left hand froze into a solid mass as the right combusted in a bright, hot blue flame. "Jasper, you monster! You stood there and tormented me for thousands upon thousands of years, and now you took from me the one gem that made me feel like a gem again. The one thing I care about is now gone. She was the universe to me'" Jasper watched in shock as she has never seen this rage from another gem before, let alone him. She felt unnerved from this strange behavior. "Jasper... I'm going to kill you... But first... I'm going to make you suffer... Just like you made Lapis suffer."

immediately after, he drew both of his swords and charged at Jasper. Jasper snapped out of her state of surprise and dawned her headgear before charging at him. jasper sounded a loud battle cry as she used all of her rage in this attack.

This power Jasper was filled with was short lived, however, as her first punch was immediately dodged and her arm was suddenly cleaved through with ease. Star began to hack away at Jasper's back. Jasper swung her remaining arm around, but instinctively, Star Alexandrite sliced that one off as well. Jasper was left with no arms, and she started to back away. This was not enough to stop her, however. she now wanted to destroy him even more. she growled and charged at Star with her headgear on her. she began to roll at high speeds and was ready to take him down. Star watched and stood right in her path. He roared in fury as he reached out and grabbed her by her headgear, freezing her head instantly on contact. as soon as it was frozen, he ignited his knee in a bright orange inferno and threw her head down at full force, swinging his knee up into it. Jasper's headgear was destroyed by the blow and she was sent flying into the wall of the bluff.

When jasper landed on her back, she glanced down and realized that her body began to glitch and had slight deformities to it. she looked up to reveal that her eyes were turned into bright orange mirrors and her gem was heavily damaged. Star approached her with his swords put away and his fists clenched. "W-wait! S-star Alexandrite! P-please! D-don't do this! I was just following orders! Y-you can't do this!" Jasper pleaded as she realized that her death was approaching. She struggled to keep her form intact, as she backed herself into the wall. The proud general of Yellow Diamond's army was reduced to her pleas, terrified of death. Jasper was now looking at the true face of death, and its face was Star Alexandrite. "P-Please! D-Don't!"

"Jasper, you tormented me for thousands of years. you shattered innocent gems in cold blood." Star said as tears began to fall from his eyes. "And you murdered the gem i love. Your punishment is too merciful. Goodbye, Jasper." The Crystal gems watched in horror as Star Alexandrite raised his broadsword and threw it down. Jasper screamed in fear as she slammed her eyes shut.

But instead of shattering her gem, he cleaved through her body, causing her to retreat to her gem. Everyone was surprised as he got onto his knees and reached out, taking the jasper gem in his hands. he then used the sand below him and melted it into a pice of glass. it was a plate of glass shaped like a tear drop. the male gem placed the jasper gem into the plate and sealed it in place. "you no longer pose a threat to anyone, Jasper. consider yourself lucky." he threw the plate against the sand and walked over to the small pile of Lapis Lazuli shards.

Garnet examined the plate and put it into one of her bubbles. the rest of the Crystal Gems gathered around Star and watched as he gently gathered up the shards in his hands and began to cry. "Lapis. i couldn't save you. i spent thousands of years searching for you, and now it all went to waste." he said as he lowered his head into his fasts and sobbed. "Lapis, i never got to tell you that i love you... and now you're gone..."

Pearl looked at him with concern. "there was nothing you could do, Star."

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Peridot. i am glad to have known you all. but right now, it's best that i do not remain with you all. i am nothing more than a destructive force. you will all suffer if i remain with you." he gently set the shards on the sand and stood up. "thank you, my friends. now i am going to join Lapis."

Steven interrupted him. "STAR, DON'T! please, there's so much that you could do!"

"Thank you, Steven, your mother is so proud of you. But i am only a burden now." Star formed his swords and let two more tears fall. "Goodbye, my friends, and good luck." Star rose his swords, and all at once, the crystal gems tried to say something to protest.

Unfortunately, they were too late. the two blades crashed against the star sapphire and star ruby gem. Star Alexandrite screamed in an unrelenting pain as he felt his body slowly fade. he looked up and smiled slightly as his body disappeared. the two gems were sliced in half and fell beside the fragments of Lapis Lazuli's gems. The star gems lost their stars, and settled in the sand. Star Alexandrite was no more.

It was late that night, and the crystal gems all were gathered around a Rose Quartz bubble in the temple.

"This was very kind of you. They belonged together, Steven." Garnet said quietly.

Pearl looked down. "i wish i had gotten to know them better. Rose loved them like they were her own, i should have treated them the same. then none of this would have happened."

"Woah, settle down, P. nothing was your fault." amethyst replied.

Peridot stood in front of the bubble in shock. "I never cared for a gem being shattered before. but for some reason these shards are... making me feel something... Ugh. i've been on this planet too long."

"Peridot, be nice." Steven said as he gently hugged the bubble. Inside the bubble was the four star shards and the small pile of Lapis Lazuli shards. "I hope you see each other in gem heaven." Steven said as he hoisted the bubble up and let it fly up in the temple.

This room was specially designed by Rose Quartz to honor the fallen gems during the war, and these two were given a special place that Steven made for them.

The two gems were finally reunited.

Forever.


End file.
